


Echoes of Gallifrey

by Fiare



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiare/pseuds/Fiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem involving the Doctor, the Master, and an OC (the Master's sister, not his paramour, so please cease with the quirked eyebrows... Also, she's involved in my fanseries, Type 13... I'm rambling now, aren't I?) I'm fully cognizant that this poem is not grammatically correct, but it's a stylistic choice. Enjoy. (You may also find this on other fanfiction websites, I can verify that the work is still mine. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of Gallifrey

master that's what  
they call me  
the destroyer of worlds  
no that's reserved for him  
reserved isn't that funny  
quiet polite in silly little human terms

i can hear the echoes fading into the darkness now  
echoes of gallifrey

and her  
of course her  
one  
two  
three  
four  
hear screams fading into the darkness  
the never  
ending  
darkness  
i'll make them see the darkness look  
at it listen to me obey me

darkness that's all one two three four nevermore  
quoth the raven nevermore  
what a strange little planet he chose

and she  
where is she now  
one  
across the cosmos  
two  
on the earth  
three  
somewhere lost in time the deeper between spaces  
four  
someplace in between those four  
yes four  
one  
-stop-  
is that him?  
or her

oh echo

what has the universe done to you  
temporal anomalies that's all we are now  
the master  
and echo

one two three four  
and the doctor's demons  
mine


End file.
